1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to network data processing systems and, in particular, to electronic mail. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and program for verifying multiple digital signatures in mail forwarding.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing popularity of computers, paper transactions are gradually being replaced by digital formats, such as e-mail and electronic data interchange (EDI). While the legal framework to establish and support the validity of digital transactions are evolving, it is clear that digital signatures will play a pivotal role, especially in the area of non-repudiation in the near future. Therefore, it is essential that important documents are digitally signed for them to support the framework alluded to above.
In this context, e-mail plays a pivotal role in communications, both in the corporate and noncorporate worlds. Since the content of e-mail can evoke a range of actions, such as litigation, it is important to assign responsibility and the non-repudiation properties to e-mail transmissions. Furthermore, with the spread of viruses and spyware through electronic transmissions, improved security and accountability is needed. Under current implementations, an e-mail message typically bears the digital signature of the sender. However, in the case of forwarded e-mail, there is no way to attach easily enforceable non-repudiation properties and responsibilities to the chain of recipients. In essence, the sender becomes responsible for the entire content in case of disputes under the current implementations. This implies that the sender has to always peruse through the entire chain before forwarding an e-mail message. This may be time consuming.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for the insertion and retention of multiple digital signatures corresponding to contributing authors in forwarded e-mail.